AVARICE
by otakubaka
Summary: Naruto v.s. Sasuke: The long awaited battle!


9/28/03 Sunday,  
  
_NARUTO FANFIC_________________________________________________________________________  
  
______________________BY: OTAKUHERO____________________________________________________  
  
_____________________________________________CHRONOSS2K@HOTMAIL.COM____________________  
  
Naruto and Sakura are racing through the trees, desperately trying to catch up to Sasuke. Sasuke is on the brink of insanity, a hair strand away from being like his brother, Itachi. Sasuke stands in an open field waiting for his pursuers...  
  
SASUKE: Come... Na.. ru... to!!!   
  
Naruto and Sakura are still running. Breathless, Naruto has stopped...  
  
SAKURA: Naruto? What is it??? Why'd you stopped...?  
  
NARUTO: I'm not sure either... I don't like this, something is wrong... Maybe you should stay back Sakura-chan...  
  
SAKURA: Dammit Naruto, you "baka", there's no time... We have to reach Sasuke! We have to bring him back again!!!  
  
There is silence....  
  
NARUTO: ... Sakura-chan... why is it... that you like Sasuke so much...   
  
Sakura blushes...  
  
SAKURA: ... W...why are you asking this? ...  
  
FWIFF!!! A kunai shoots out from the trees and Naruto grabs Sakura out of the way.  
  
NARUTO: What the hell?!   
  
SAKURA: Come on, Naruto get off of me!!! YOU PERVERT!!!  
  
Naruto's hand is on Sakura's breast...   
  
NARUTO: ... (nosebleed) AAHHHH!!! Sorry!!! I didn't mean to, I swear!!!  
  
SAKURA: You idiot! How dare you grope me in the forest, you pervert!  
  
Naruto thinking to himself: (I'm worst than pervert sennin... although... there really wasn't anything there...)  
  
NARUTO: Let's go... I sense Sasuke's close by...  
  
SAKURA: I'm going to kill you later...  
  
Inner Sakura: (... I was hoping Sasuke to be my first... DAM YOU NARUTO!!!)  
  
They race on ahead, and jump through the light at the end... They reach the open field. Sasuke jumps out with astonishing speed! He kicks Naruto, but Naruto was barely able to block it! Naruto goes flying! He lands a couple of feet away... Naruto gets up.  
  
NARUTO: You damned Sasuke!!!   
  
SASUKE: You're weak, Naruto... get stronger...  
  
NARUTO: You're always so damn arrogant, you know that!!! And I'm tired of your whining! I'm going to beat your ass!!!  
  
SAKURA: Sasuke!   
  
SASUKE: ... Sakura... you are... annoying!!! Go away!  
  
Sakura is shocked, and is about to cry...  
  
NARUTO: Dammit you bastard, Sasuke!!! She's the one who cares about you the most and you spit in her face!!! You are sooo DEAD!!!  
  
SASUKE: heh... Let's settle this!  
  
ARRG!!! Naruto does KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!! and brings out 3 more Naruto's... They rush into Sasuke like football players... Sasuke crouches down and does some hand signs... GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!!! The fire rages out and stops Naruto and his shadow clones... It was just a diversion! Sasuke leaps out from the flames and does a devastating combo hit on all the Naruto's, making them disappear...   
  
NARUTO: (pant-pant) What was... that... (pant-pant)  
  
SASUKE: heh heh heh... Naruto... you can't beat me...  
  
NARUTO: Laugh all you want...  
  
Naruto gets up, and pulls out the Demon-fox's chakra... ARRG!!! Naruto speeds off into the trees... Sasuke crouches down, waiting for an attack from any angle... Naruto jumps out from Sasuke's back view. Sasuke smiles and kicks Naruto up!  
  
SAKURA: THAT MOVE!!! IT'S LEE-SAN'S INITIAL LOTUS!!! Naruto! Watch out!!!  
  
SASUKE: Too late! You're mine, Naruto!  
  
INITIAL LOTUS!!! Naruto goes hurddling into the ground and vanishes leaving a cloud of smoke!  
  
SASUKE: What! A shadow clone!!! Damn you Naruto!  
  
NARUTO: Heh.  
  
Naruto speeds out in front of Sasuke and kicks him in the face. Sasuke is still immobilized from the INITIAL LOTUS, he cannot block the kick and is sent tumbling away... Naruto sprints foward and grabs Sasuke and tosses Sasuke into the air, and punches Sasuke in the stomach with his left hand, and then Naruto uppercuts Sasuke with his right hand sending him almost floating forward. Naruto dashes frantically forward to catch the doll-like Sasuke, Naruto jumps up near Sasuke and does a spin kick right in Sasuke's face, sending him twirling Naruto does a forward flip and lands his drop kick on Sasuke's back and sends him eating grass. Naruto jumps back and waits for Sasuke's reprisal...  
  
SASUKE: huff... that's the last, time you'll be hitting me like that!  
  
NARUTO: No... you're going to be feeling alot more things like that, I assure you!  
  
Sasuke dashes forward and runs circles around Naruto... All Naruto can see are blurs, Naruto can do nothing but wait for Sasuke's next move. Sasuke appears in front of Naruto and Naruto takes a swing and misses, Sasuke vanishes and appears behind him this time and knees Naruto in his sides and Naruto endures the hit and luckily grabs Sasuke's arm and get's Sasuke in a hold, both of them struggling, Sasuke manages to get an arm loose and elbows Naruto in his stomach. And then Sasuke elbows Naruto in his face causing Naruto's hold to come apart. Sasuke turns around and grabs Naruto's arm, and kicks Naruto in the stomach and tosses Naruto away landing a couple feet away and dusty. Naruto spits up some blood and rises to his knees. Sasuke pulls out some shruikens and hurls them at Naruto. They all hit Naruto directly. Sasuke snickers at Naruto laying on the ground.   
  
SASUKE: Just stay down... it's over!  
  
NARUTO: ... never... (coughs blood) After all this time, you still don't get me...  
  
SAKURA: ... Naruto-kun...  
  
Naruto gets up and takes all the shruikens off of him and throws them back at Sasuke, Sasuke is able to dodge them all, but does not see Naruto, Naruto knees him in the stomach and close-lines him. Naruto gets on top of Sasuke and starts beating down on him. Sasuke pushes Naruto off with his feat and jumps back onto his feet. This time with his Sharingan ready!  
  
NARUTO: ... you think your queer eyes are gonna beat me!!! Just try it!  
  
SASUKE: ... now who's being an arrogant jerk!!!  
  
Sasuke speed is immeasureable... Sasuke grabs Naruto and slams him into the tree. Sasuke jumps back and puts his hands together to bring out the CHIDORI!   
  
SASUKE: I'll end this here, Naruto-kun!!!  
  
SAKURA: (... THAT MOVE AGAIN?! ...)  
  
SASUKE sprints furiously with his CHIDORI and the intent to kill Naruto! Naruto can barely open his eyes... all he can see is a blurry figure... getting bigger! Naruto can't move!   
  
NARUTO: (OH NO!! I can't move! I'm going to get killed!!)  
  
SAKURA: (... What can I do?! Move you stupid idiot! Sasuke-chan's going to kill you!)  
  
Sasuke is close now... Sasuke can almost feel Naruto's quickened breaths... As Sasuke is about to plunge his CHIDORI into Naruto, Sakura let's out a cry and startles Sasuke! Sasuke's CHIDORI barely misses Naruto, and Naruto barely dodges the hit, yet his left shoulder is hit pretty badly. Naruto falls to the ground and almost faints...  
  
SASUKE: You stupid girl! Why'd you do that?!  
  
SAKURA: ... Stop it Sasuke, (sob) Stop this... please!!!  
  
SASUKE: How dare you! I may have to kill you after I deal with Naruto!  
  
NARUTO: ... you'll... do... no such... thing!!!  
  
SASUKE: So... you're so persistant... heh, what a waste of talent... it almost makes me sad to kill you, almost!  
  
Sasuke picks the defenceless Naruto and throws him into a tree... Naruto blacks out...   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It's dark... pitch black almost... Naruto picks himself up and is able to lean against something... a wall... and before him... there is a... a gate!!!  
  
NARUTO: (... what?! I've been here before! ... This is where the Nine-tails is!!!) Demon fox!! Where are you!  
  
DEMON: How dare you call upon me like a common beast!! I would rip your head off, if it weren't for this damn seal!  
  
NARUTO: Listen up! You damned Fox! I need your strength! Please!!!  
  
DEMON: Mwahahah... please? heh heh heh... haven't you asked this before? Why should I help you again?!  
  
NARUTO: Just gimme your power!!!   
  
DEMON: Heh heh heh... again!!! Your worthlessness is making both of us suffer!!!  
  
NARUTo: ...   
  
DEMON: It's not your opponent that beats you... it is yourself!!! You cannot blame others for your inferior power!!! You cannot ask for aid in a battle between two rivals!! There is no such thing!!! (laughs)  
  
NARUTO: Please! I need more strength... please... to protect...  
  
DEMON: ... (starts to walk away...)  
  
NARUTO: Haven't you ever had to protect someone, huh? You stupid fox!  
  
DEMON: ... (-[FLASH]-)  
  
(... to protect....  
  
....to protect.....  
  
....to.... protect.........)  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(...memory scene...)  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
YANJI: Papa!! Papa come on, let's go to the river!  
  
(BOOM -[FLASH]-)  
  
YANJI: PAPA!! SAVE ME!!  
  
(BOOM -[FLASH]-)  
  
DEMON: YAAANNJIIIII!!!!!!!!!  
  
YANJI: PAPA!! SAVE ME, PAPA!!  
  
(BOOM -[FLASH]-)  
  
The Demon Fox hovers over the Konoha village.   
  
DEMON: DIE HUMANS! DIE!!!  
  
(BOOM -[FLASH]-)  
  
The Fourth Hokage confronts the fallen Demon Fox...   
  
DEMON: ... end it... human... end my suffering...  
  
4TH: ... Why? ... why do you fight so?  
  
DEMON: ... my Yanji... I could not... protect him... (sob)...  
  
4TH: ... Who is this... this Yanji... a precious one?  
  
DEMON: ... yes... my boy... my... Yanji...   
  
(SILENCE)  
  
4TH: I shall not end your life... but you shall end your bickering... you have caused much more grief than you have already suffered... for this I condemn you into the body of a human... one who's loved ones are also gone... but... it will not be alone anymore... for it will have you... always...  
  
DEMON: ... (shocked) ...   
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
[FLASH BACK INTO SCENE WITH NARUTO]  
  
NARUTO: Why! Why won't you help me!?  
  
DEMON: ... if I do grant you my power... what will you do with it...  
  
NARUTO: (GASP) ... I will... protect the one that is most important to me!!!  
  
DEMON: ...hmph...  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
[FLASH INTO SCENE WITH SAKURA AND SASUKE]  
  
SASUKE: Get out of my way, Sakura...  
  
SAKURA: ... I... I can't let you go, Sasuke...  
  
SASUKE: (Surprised) ... Sakura... don't do this... You don't understand anything! You just don't get it, do you? And you won't either! Just get out of my way dammit!!!  
  
SAKURA: NO! I would understand if you gave me a chance... Please Sasuke... please... (sniff)   
  
SASUKE: ...  
  
SAKURA: I've watched you from behind long enough! I will not let you do this to yourself! ... please, Sasuke... don't do this... and if I have to stop you... I will... don't think that I won't!  
  
SASUKE: Hmph... you hurt me?! Do you really think you will hurt me?! We both know you don't have the will power to do that...  
  
SAKURA: (pulls out a kunai and defends herself) ... not another step, Sasuke... don't come near Naruto-kun...  
  
SASUKE: Or what, huh? You gonna kill me? I'm pretty sure you don't have it in you, Sakura... I really don't...  
  
NARUTO: She doesn't... but I sure do!  
  
SAKURA: Naruto-kun! You're okay! (Sakura jumps onto Naruto and Naruto catches Sakura)   
  
SASUKE: Heh... I guess I went too easy on you...  
  
NARUTO: (grins) I guess you did... Sakura-chan, I'm okay... please move aside... (Sakura walks away and blushes...) Oh, and Sakura... thanks for protecting me, now it's my turn! (gives thumbs up)  
  
SASUKE: Awe... what a nice moment for you two... Now if you don't mind Naruto, I'm still not finished kicking your ass!  
  
NARUTO: There you go again running your mouth where it's not needed... Bring it on... wuss! But, before I start whooping your ass, I'll have to even out the odds, if you don't mind...  
  
SASUKE: No... go ahead... do anything you want...  
  
Naruto puts his hands together to form a jutsu... that jutsu is... SUMMONING NO JUTSU!!!   
  
SASUKE: (surprised) ... from before! Is it that big frog?!  
  
SAKURA: ... What is that jutsu?  
  
The ground shakes and from it emerges...  
  
SAKURA and SASUKE: A baby fox?!?!?!  
  
________________________________________________________________TO BE CONTINUED..._________________________________ 


End file.
